Ecos de amor
by LadyShizu
Summary: Los giros repentinos de la vida pueden llegar a desarmarte, mas nunca se sabe lo que el destino tiene preparado para cada uno. MidoKi & MidoTaka


**Notas Iniciales:** ¡Hola! Regreso para traerles este One-Shot bastante extraño(? Agradézcanle a Jessy y Joy por haberme inspirado :v Créditos de inspiración a su canción xD

Esta pareja es tan rara de encontrar como agua en el desierto, por lo que tuve que escribir una para saciar mi sed y la de alguna/o que otra/o loca/o amante como yo(?

Disfruten de la lectura ^^

 _PD: Escribí éste Fic para fecha navideña, pero recién pude subirlo a_

 **Advertencias(?:**

*OoC hasta en el cabello de Ki-chan(?, porque no soy Tadatoshi Fujimaki, así que es inevitable.

*Altas probabilidades de terminar ahogada/o en llanto(? :'v

*Si no te gusta la temática del FanFic, la pareja o la canción, NO continúes leyendo, que bien aclaré en el Summary de qué va la historia. Aceptaré cualquier crítica siempre y cuando sea constructiva.

 **«TODO (excepto los personajes y la canción) lo que a continuación vas a leer es inventado por mí. Si te ha gustado o has mostrado interés por algo en particular aquí escrito, por favor pídeme permiso para utilizarlo, si es que quisieras hacerlo.»**

 **¡Di NO al plagio!**

 **Mis fics están protegidos por** _ **Safe Creative**_ **.**

 **Aclaración:** cualquier similitud con otra historia o la vida real **es pura coincidencia**.

 **Importante:** los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen, son de **Tadatoshi Fujimaki** , yo sólo los utilizo para escribir, **sin ánimo de lucro** de por medio. No obstante, el contenido de este fic es completamente de **mi** autoría.

* * *

 _ **Ecos De Amor**_

 _ **By**_

 _ **LadyShizu**_

 **.** **  
**

 **Capítulo único**

 **.** **  
**

 _ **Desperté en la oscuridad**_

 _ **Sin dejarte de pensar**_

 _ **Sigue tu huella en mi almohada.**_

Era casi una promesa.

Sus dedos deslizándose entre la suave y brillante cabellera dorada, mientras sus irises esmeralda admiraban el perfil durmiente de quien estaba a su lado, todas las mañanas.

Perfecto.

Desde la punta de los pies hasta la punta de la última hebra de cabello, Kise Ryōta era perfecto. Sólo bastaba con ver una sonrisa suya para que su mundo fuera positivo otra vez. Para que las horas extenuantes de una vida rodeada de constantes muertes tuvieran sentido nuevamente.

Sin ser consciente, Kise hacía eso por él y mucho más. Su mirada, su voz, incluso las estupideces que mayormente decía… todo era de él.

Todo fue de él.

Entrecerró los ojos al notar que la figura de Kise, durmiendo a su lado, desaparecía como todas las mañanas. Se difuminaba lentamente con los primeros rayos de sol que se colaban por la ventana abierta, devolviéndolo a la realidad.

Una realidad en la que lo había perdido todo.

 _ **Veo tu rostro frente a mí**_

 _ **Siento que aún estás aquí**_

 _ **Todo mi cuerpo te extraña.**_

Kise siempre le abrazaba con gran efusividad mientras él hacia el desayuno. Se deslizaba a través de la cocina como una sombra y le apresaba desde la espalda. A pesar del tiempo, nunca podía adivinar en qué momento lo haría.

Siempre se sobresaltaba lo suficiente para que la estruendosa carcajada de Kise retumbara en la habitación.

—¡Kise!

—Perdón, perdón —se disculpaba a pesar de que no podía parar de reír, y eso lo exasperaba aún más—. Es que es tan fácil tomarte con la guardia baja, Shintarōcchi.

Con la guardia baja siempre estaba frente a él. Con Kise era él mismo, sin máscaras, sin preocupaciones, y con miles de sueños que anhelaba concretar a su lado.

Sirvió una taza de café, agregando apenas la cantidad necesaria de azúcar que le gustaba. La colocó en su esquina predilecta de la mesa y levantó la mirada al lado izquierdo. El lugar que Kise siempre ocupaba.

Y concordaba con la ubicación de su corazón.

En silencio, bebió la infusión.

Solo, en una habitación que le parecía enorme.

 _ **Puedo ver tu sombra en la luna**_

 _ **Cuando mi memoria**_

 _ **Te alumbra.**_

—Midorima-sensei, Kise-san le llama por la línea dos.

—Gracias, Momoi.

Era impensable. Kise siempre le llamaba a los pocos segundos de entrar en su consultorio, como si adivinara el tiempo que le tomaba el siquiera dar un paso.

—Hola, Shintarōcchi —su voz siempre era el aliciente que le aseguraba un día de buena fortuna—. Da lo mejor de ti en el trabajo y salva muchas vidas el día de hoy.

—Podría decir lo mismo —respondió sonriendo, girando en su mano el objeto de la suerte que Kise le había dado antes de partir—, pero tú no salvas a nadie.

—¡Qué cruel eres!

Rió. Siempre que hablaba con Kise, a pesar de haberse visto hace apenas una hora, deseaba regresar a su hogar y poder verlo en persona, observarle de reojo cuando hacía esos gestos al contarle sobre su día en la agencia de moda, admirar su reluciente sonrisa llena de satisfacción, y los motes infantiles que gesticulaba cuando él le respondía con alguna broma.

Kise era imprescindible en su vida. Era su faro de luz en plena oscuridad.

—Midorima-sensei, tiene una llamada por la línea dos.

Apretó el teléfono en su mano.

—Gracias, Momoi.

Y del otro lado, la voz de su hermana resonó, recordándole que lo esperaban para las festividades navideñas.

 _ **Ya están desgastadas todas las palabras**_

 _ **Lo que queda entre tú y yo**_

 _ **No le alcanza al corazón**_

 _ **Y desde mi pecho suena tu recuerdo**_

 _ **Todo lo que fue de los dos**_

 _ **Son ecos de amor.**_

Una de las particularidades que definían a Ryōta era su falta total de habilidades culinarias. La primera vez que intentó cocinar, casi tuvieron que llamar a los bomberos. Finalmente, pidieron algo de comida rápida y se sentaron frente al televisor a disfrutar del partido de baloncesto.

Era justo allí donde siempre diferían. Kise proclamaba victoria total para un equipo, mientras que Midorima aseguraba que el otro tenía más posibilidades de ganar. Solían gritarse por la disconformidad, e incluso, esa vez, Kise saltó sobre Midorima para pasar de las luchas verbales a la física.

Y, siempre, desde los jalones de cabello a las tan odiosas cosquillas, terminaban desnudos, sudando y gimiendo el nombre del otro. Kise tenía el extraño fetiche de querer verle usar sus anteojos mientras lo montaba. Incluso llegaba a colocárselos a sí mismo sólo para provocarlo, porque sabía muy bien lo que ese simple acto desataba en Midorima.

¿Cuántas veces lo había hecho suyo en ese mismo sillón en el que ahora se encontraba sentado?

Las luces de la sala estaban apagadas, el sonido del partido de baloncesto inundaba el lugar, y sólo su perfil se distinguía gracias a la luz de la televisión.

El juego terminó, y el equipo que Midorima apoyó en silencio fue el vencedor.

 _ **Estoy perdiendo la razón**_

 _ **Me hablas en cualquier canción**_

 _ **Tu nombre está en cada palabra.**_

Al levantarse, lo primero que sus ojos buscaron fue el almanaque. Víspera de navidad. Ese y el siguiente eran los días más movidos en el hospital. Su vida por ese lapso de tiempo de cuarenta y ocho horas se resumía a accidentes, muertes, lágrimas y gritos.

Cada día de su vida, Midorima convivía con la muerte, y casi podía jurar que ésta lo encontraba desagradable, pues lo evadía sin importar qué.

En él eso era normal, a diferencia de Kise, que sin siquiera esforzarse conseguía el afecto y agrado de todos.

Siempre lo elegían a él.

—¿Cuándo comenzarás a llamarme "Ryōta"? Sólo lo haces cuando tenemos sexo, y eso no me desagrada en absoluto, pero quiero que lo hagas también en la vida diaria, fuera de la cama.

—No digas esa clase de cosas en la mesa —se acomodó los lentes, en un infructífero intento por ocultar un gran sonrojo.

—Shintarōcchi, llevamos casi tres años de relación y sólo me llamas por mi nombre cuando tenemos sexo, ¡hay que resolver eso de una vez!

Midorima no cabía en la vergüenza. Estaban en su casa, sólo los dos, y aún así no pudo controlar el ahogarse nuevamente con el vaso con zumo de naranja.

—Kise… —intentó refutar, mas Kise no se lo permitió.

—¡Lo ves! —acusadoramente le apuntó con el dedo índice—. ¡Llámame "Ryōta"!

Cuando esa expresión se adueñaba de la faz de Kise, Midorima se sabía completamente perdido.

—Lo pensaré.

Tenía mucho tiempo para hacerlo. Eso pensaba. Con Ryōta tenía toda una vida para continuar discutiendo, riendo, disfrutando de su bella sonrisa y su hechizante mirada, para que le avergonzara con esos gestos insinuantes que hacía muy diariamente.

Tenía mucho tiempo para continuar amándolo.

Tarde se dio cuenta de que siempre fue él quien, al final, dispondría de todo el tiempo deseado…

 _ **Estás tan cerca y tan lejos**_

 _ **Me aferro sólo a un reflejo**_

 _ **Te pierdo.**_

Su trabajo era salvar vidas. Se había graduado con honores de una de las mejores universidades de Estados Unidos. Increíblemente, fue en ese enorme país occidental donde conoció a Kise.

Sus metas, sus sueños, todos eran diametralmente opuestos. Kise ya era un afamado modelo; Midorima era un estudiante que realizaba su pasantía en un hospital reconocido. Una sala de urgencia fue el lugar donde se conocieron.

Ese día, Kise fue uno de los afortunados sobrevivientes. Y Midorima el doctor encargado de suturarle las heridas provocadas en el accidente automovilístico en cadena.

—Soy Kise Ryōta, un placer.

—Midorima Shintarō.

Las presentaciones eran un protocolo normal de médico a paciente. Midorima lo vio así la primera vez que habló con él mientras lo curaba. A pesar de lo que acababa de vivir, los ánimos con que Kise se presentaba y hablaba eran simplemente reconfortantes en tal ambiente.

—Al parecer pasaremos juntos navidad, Midorimacchi.

Era paz en medio del caos.

Desde ese día, y gracias a la pierna fracturada de Kise, el tiempo de las conversaciones comenzó a ampliarse cada vez más. Ryōta era muy curioso, quería saber todo sobre su vida, y aunque en un principio a Midorima le parecía muy inapropiado, terminó contándole más de lo que hubiera deseado.

Acabó completamente enamorado de él.

—Muchas gracias por todo, Midorimacchi.

—No es nada, sólo hago mi trabajo —se acomodó los lentes, sin dejar de ver aquella expresión risueña en Kise.

—Oye, Midorimacchi, ¿estás libre este fin de semana?

—Sí… —carraspeó, intentando inútilmente ocultar su sonrojo. Kise lo había notado, por eso sonreía así.

—Perfecto —del bolsillo superior de su bata le sacó el bolígrafo, que era casualmente su objeto de la suerte ese día, le escribió la mano y se lo regresó—. Llámame, no lo olvides.

Sin mirar atrás y con una mano levantada, Kise se despidió, desapareciendo tras las puertas cristalinas de la entrada principal del hospital.

Kise obtuvo el alta del hospital, y Midorima comprendió que fue a partir de ese día cuando realmente comenzó a vivir.

 _ **Ya están desgastadas todas las palabras**_

 _ **Lo que queda entre tú y yo**_

 _ **No le alcanza al corazón**_

 _ **Y desde mi pecho suena tu recuerdo**_

 _ **Todo lo que fue de los dos**_

 _ **Son ecos de amor…**_

 _ **Ecos de amor…**_

Ese día su objeto de la suerte era una rana de color verde. Kise se la había comprado, como a todas las demás. Ese día, cáncer estaba en el primer puesto. Ese día, hizo todo lo que estuvo en sus manos.

Y no fue suficiente.

Víspera de navidad. Perfecto para formalizar su relación con Ryōta. Ese día había salido temprano para sorprenderlo.

«Celebremos nuestro aniversario el día que nos conocimos, Midorimacchi.»

Era el día de su aniversario número tres.

Fue ese día, hace dos años atrás, que comprendió que incluso dándolo todo de sí cada momento de su vida, no era suficiente. Nunca sería suficiente.

Kuroko le había llamado de urgencia al celular y tuvo que dejar los objetos comprados en el dormitorio, ocultos en un lugar donde Kise definitivamente no buscaría nunca.

Un choque automovilístico simultáneo en plena avenida principal. Las ambulancias llegaban una tras otra, las personas con suerte alcanzaban a llegar al hospital con vida. Midorima recordó que fue exactamente así como conoció a Kise. En la misma fecha.

Acababa de salir de cirugía cuando Aomine lo interceptó con faz inútilmente forzada a una calma que a simple vista se notaba que estaba lejos de sentir.

—Debes venir conmigo —le había dicho, y lo arrastró hacia urgencias.

Ese día, su horóscopo le anunció que cáncer estaba en el primer puesto. Oha Asa auguraba lo mejor para él.

Y la sonrisa reluciente en tono carmín de Kise, apenas consciente sobre una camilla, fue como una bofetada que le despertó a la realidad.

Ese día fue el último que vio la hermosa sonrisa de su gran y primer amor.

La luz que alumbraba su vida se apagó lentamente, dejándolo en plena oscuridad.

 _ **Suenan más y cada vez un poco más**_

 _ **Suenan tanto y no me puedo**_

 _ **Acostumbrar.**_

Dejó el ramo de flores blancas sobre la lápida que rezaba «Kise Ryōta.» y permaneció parado, observándola fijamente por lo que le pareció una eternidad.

Hacía ya dos años que su vida había terminado. Kise se fue de su lado y sin saberlo, se llevó con él la razón de su existir. Midorima vivía con sólo la mitad de un corazón deshecho por el dolor. Agonizante.

El día de su muerte, Midorima regresó a su hogar, tan lúgubre y silencioso sin la radiante presencia de Ryōta, y sostuvo en sus manos el ramo de rosas y la caja de chocolate, cayendo en la cama mientras los abrazaba.

«Feliz aniversario, mi amor.» fueron sus palabras, que sólo el silencio escuchó. Nadie lo vio llorar ni maldecir a su destino.

Nadie supo de la existencia del aquel pequeño objeto cuadrado que en su interior resguardaría por siempre el brillo de un anillo de compromiso.

—Midorimacchi —escuchó al viento susurrarle con su voz, liberándole de aquel recuerdo, y sonrió—, es hora de que sigas adelante…

Eso era algo que Kise, sin dudas, le diría si pudiera verlo. Por ello rió suavemente mientras lágrimas descendían de sus ojos. Incluso, podía jurar que la tibia mano de Ryōta se encontraba en su hombro y que sus bellos irises ámbares le miraban adornando con su brillo a una sonrisa cálida.

Midorima no quiso voltear para asegurarse de si Kise estaba o no allí a su lado. Prefería sentirlo, a saciar una insana curiosidad que quizá haría al sentimiento desvanecer.

Permanecería así por siempre, hundiéndose en la locura, pero sintiéndolo a su lado.

 _ **Ya están desgastadas todas las palabras**_

 _ **Lo que queda entre tú y yo**_

 _ **No le alcanza al corazón.**_

Su madre y su hermana eran la razón de que estuviera allí ahora. Midorima habría pasado otra navidad más en el hospital, de no ser por la influencia de su familia, que era dueña del mismo. Ellas literalmente le habían arrastrado al hogar familiar para festejar juntos ese día.

Y de entre todas las cosas que Midorima imaginó que le sucederían esa noche, el escenario que se llevó a cabo justo afuera de su hogar derrumbó todas sus expectativas.

Sus piernas reaccionaron antes que su propia voluntad, llevándolo a la calle con gran rapidez. Trémulo, se detuvo frente a la calle donde una motocicleta acababa de dejar caer a su dueño tras ser embestido por un automóvil.

El dueño del vehículo se detuvo también a ver qué había ocurrido y por órdenes suyas llamó al hospital más cercano, mientras él se acercaba para auxiliar al dueño de la motocicleta.

—No te muevas, puedes tener heridas internas —se hincó a su lado, intentando que regresara a una posición adecuada sobre el piso.

Aquel se quitó el casco, dejando al descubierto una sonrisa divertida y el brillo de dos hermosos irises azules.

—Estoy bien, sólo me duele un poco la pierna. ¿Eres médico?

—Lo soy —frunció el ceño tan pronto concordó en que el joven no estaba en peligro—. ¿Eres consciente de lo que acaba de pasar? —le preguntó molesto, no le tomó ni medio segundo adivinar su edad.

—Perdón, quería llegar temprano a mi casa pero parece que ya no podré pasar navidad con mi familia —sonrió, inquietándolo.

—Debes ser más cuidadoso. Pudiste haber muerto.

—¡Es verdad! Pero afortunadamente choqué frente a la casa de un médico.

Esa sonrisa y el tono de voz que aquel empleaba comenzaban a exasperarle. Midorima bufó como respuesta.

—¡Oh! Por cierto, me llamo Takao Kazunari —le extendió una mano. Midorima tardó en procesar la información, recordando que aún no se había presentado, y correspondió el gesto.

—Midorima Shintarō.

—Bueno, Shin-chan, tal parece que pasaremos esta navidad juntos.

En ese momento, los fuegos artificiales brillaron en el cielo, anunciando el fin de ese día y el comienzo de uno nuevo.

Una nueva vida para él.

 _ **Y desde mi pecho suena tu recuerdo**_

 _ **Todo lo que fue de los dos**_

 _ **Son ecos de amor…**_

 _ **Ecos de amor.**_

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Otro Song-Fic súper dramaticón(? xD

Dejo un final abierto(? para que lo terminen como lo deseen xD (es obvio cómo terminará :v)

¡Espero que les haya gustado!

Muchas gracias por leer y comentar ^^

 _ **LadyShizu**_


End file.
